Haunted Summer Adventure
by jeanne120
Summary: It was their summer vacation. They went to Shiki's vacation house. What do you think will happen? AH.AU.YUME.
1. The Plan

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my second fic. Yay! XD. Hope you like it. If you don't like the pairing, me either. Well, I have no choice but to write this… enjoyed doing it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Dedication: To my dear cousin who made an awesome Zeki amv in exchange for this fic.**

It was a normal day for the Yumeshite high school students. Well, at least for those who weren't planning anything for their summer vacation.

"Hey guys! How ya doin?" Yuuki greeted as she entered the classroom. She went directly to her gang.

They we're now complete. Everyone in that group has their special someone. Ruka has Kain and Aidou is with Yori while Shiki has Rima too. Then there's the three of them: Yuuki, Kaname and Zero. Both guys love the girl and the girl loves both guys.

"What are you all talking about?" Yuuki asked curiously since she just arrived.

"We're all talking about our summer trip, Yuuki." Yori answered her question.

"Why not go to my vacation house?" Shiki suggested.

"You have a vacation house?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'm a model, remember?" Shiki replied.

"Yeah, you're right. But don't forget to bring an umbrella, you know how manager reacts when you get sunburned." Rima reminded him.

"But you always bring an umbrella for me dear, remember?" Shiki said.

"Yes, but that's to protect my skin, not yours." Rima replied.

Everyone laughed at this, while the couple sweetly show their affection to one another.

"Ok guys, so that's set. It's by the beachside right? I guess I can pick girls while were there." Aidou said. Yori punched him lightly and pouted.

"Yori, you know I was just joking. There will be no other girl for me but you. Please forgive me." Aidou pleaded. Yori forgave him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I wish some people will stop showing their affection" Zero muttered and emitting bad vibes surrounds him. Everyone got scared and went away for a while.

"Ok guys, stop it already." Kaname said. "This is the plan, since tomorrow is the start of the summer vacation, we will go tomorrow. We will stay for two weeks in Shiki's vacation house. We will meet at the train station tomorrow at 10 am. Please bring swimming attire, since there will be a beach. Do you all agree?"

"HAIIIII!!!" Everyone said.

The teacher arrived and they all went back to their seats.

This will be a long summer vacation adventure.

**Author's Note: Done at last! Don't forget to review. Anonymous reviews are welcome.**


	2. Train Ride

**Author's Note: OK. That took a long time. Sorry for only updating now. T.T I'm a busy person. We just had a stargazing activity recently. Astronomy rocks!! And I saw a shooting star. Oh well, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK. **

Everyone woke up early the next morning. They packed what they need and got ready. They went to the train station.

Everyone met at the station at exactly 10 am. The gang was complete. They were all excited and still didn't know what to expect. They bought their tickets and boarded on the train. Kaname sat next to Yuuki in the front row. Next to them were Aidou and Yori. At the second row, Shiki and RIma were seated at the back of Kaname and Yuuki. Ruka and Akatsuki were next to them. Zero sat by the window at the third row.

It was a pretty long train ride. They still have to bear another boring hour. Then…

"I know! Let's play dodge ball!" Aidou suddenly shouted out of the blue.

"We're in the Train." Everyone replied.

"How about playing truth or dare?" Yori asked.

"Yup, that's a good idea." Yuuki agreed.

"Too common." Ruka replied,

"I brought my Query box with me." Rima said.

"Ok guys. Let's play the query." Kaname said.

_INSTRUCTIONS OF THE QUERY BOX GAME:_

Open a bag of M&Ms. Get one and tell the color of the one that you picked.

Your color has corresponding questions. These are the categories:

Red-romance

Blue-school

Yellow-family

Brown-friendship

Orange-personal

Green-experiences

You must pick a question.

Answer the question as truthfully as you can.

"I wanna be first!" Aidou shouted.

"Ok,ok." Yori said beside him.

"I got the color blue." Aidou said.

Ruka handed him the blue box.

"My question is, 'What course would you take when you grow up.?" Aidou read aloud.

"What will you take then?" Yori asked curiously.

" I dunno. Maybe, Criminology? I have always wanted to investigate on crimes." Aidou answered.

"ok. I'm next." Yori said as she picked an M&M from the bag.

"What color is it?" Yuuki asked excitedly.

"Ehehe. It's color orange." Yori replied as she held the M&M up high.

Aidou handed her the box. She picked a card nerveously. She began to read it out loud.

"Uhmm...What is the thing that you've done that you don't want to tell anyone else?" She paused. "I...I proposed to Yuuki's dad when I was little."

Aidou turned around and pouted.

"Well, I was young then, and I'm dating Aidou now. By the way, his wife is lovely too. I am no match for Yuuki's mother." Yori said.

"My turn. It's color green." Akatsuki said. "My question is 'What is your most embarrassing experience when you're in kindergarten?'''

''Interesting..'' Ruka said.

''Uhmmm.. I pooed on my pants when i was in kinder 2. Man, it's so stinky that my classmates even joked that it smells like fried chicken." Akatsuki said.

Everyone laughed. They laughed so hard that everyone turned to stare at them.

'' Haha – ok – haha – it's – ha – my turn – hahaha. My M&M is color yellow.'' Ruka said laughing.

''My question is 'Who is the family member you would've dated?'... well, I guess it's my older brother.''

''Ruka-chan, you like your brother?'' Rima asked.

''Eeewww!!! Of course not. It's the friggin' question's fault.'' Ruka shouted.

''Well, we'll continue to get stares if you don't shut up." Zero commented.

''Well, Yuuki won't like you if you keep your cold attitude.'' Ruka answered back.

''Stop that guys, it's Rima's turn now." Kaname said.

Rima dipped her hand in the bag."Hmm..brown. My question is ' Who is your most important friend?''' She paused to think. "It's Shiki, of course. No sweat.''

Rima handed the M&Ms to Shiki. He got the color orange. He's question is 'What will you do if you we're left alone in a house with your girlfriend?'

"Ok. Should I even answer this or do I have a choice?" Shiki asked.

"Yes you do and no, you don't have a choice." Rima answered. "I'm your girlfriend anyway. It'll help me to decide whether to go to your house or not."

"Uhmm… I would've attacked you." Shiki replied.

_GASP!!! _Everyone was shocked, especially Rima. The couple blushed.

"OK. My turn." Yuuki said to cut the moment.

She picked an M&M. It was color red. She read her question aloud.

"If your boyfriend is dying and he needs a heart transplant, would you do anything for love?" She paused to think. "Well, of course I will. I will do anything to keep him alive."

"How sweet. Ok, it's your turn Kaname." Ruka said as Yuuki handed the bag to him.

He also got the color red.

"My question is, 'If the one you love loves someone else, what would you do?'" He returned the card to the box. " I will let her go. I want her to be happy. I don't care if I can only watch him from afar as long as she wears my favourite smile."

Everyone fell silent. They didn't know that Kuran Kaname can say such things.

"It's your – " Kaname was interrupted by a voice.

"To all passengers, we have arrived to Hiroshime. Please get your baggage and please alight from the train carefully. Thank you."

Everyone stood up and gathered their belongings.

**~Yuuki's POV**

_Yay! We're here. I can't wait to get do_-

"Woah!!" I tripped, but luckily Kaname caught me.

_When did his shoulders became this broad? His back feels warm too. But, why is my heart beating so fast?_

"Yuuki?" Kaname asked and caught my attention.

"Huh?" I responded.

"You we're spacing out." He said.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

**Author's Note" Yay! It ended. I know the chapter's crappy. Sorry for the OOCness… I'm not good in handling that problem. Ciao.**

_**Please review! Arigatou Gozaimasu**_


End file.
